UN VERANO VIBRANTE
by Gianny 17
Summary: ES MUCHO PEDIR UN POCO DE PAZ, SOL Y A TERRY GRANDCHESTER? P.D: Publicare las demás historias pero en la sección caliente (M) para evitar que me las borren ...besos


**RAYOS…UN VERANO CALUROSO Y VIBRANTE**

 **BY GIANNY 17**

Ahí me hallaba yo, como siempre yo y mi loca manía de mantenerme alejada del bullicio de la gente y la desesperante risa de mi prima Lola, podía sentir el delicioso calor de aquellos rayos solares que calentaban mi piel y que lógico la broncearían de un modo esperado. Camine tanto que en algún momento de mi recorrido la gente se esfumo como en sueño, de pronto me vi rodeada de aquella agua cristalina, que dejaba mirar la fina arena que la soportaba, el hermoso reflejo que el sol generaba cegó mis ojos y con cada paso que daba más admiraba aquel paraíso.

-¿Cómo es que nadie disfruta de este lugar?.- Me pregunte ante el descubrimiento de aquella playa escondida.

Y dando una vista general aquel paisaje me quede contemplando el tranquilo mar que la cubría, pero algo llamo a mi atención, a lo lejos muy lejos algo se movía y al tratar de ver de qué se trataba pude reconocer el cuerpo de una persona.

-¿Qué rayos se está ahogando o que cosa?.

Pese a mi comentario anticipado pude ver como aquel cuerpo empezaba a tomar más forma y dejaba al descubierto una piel brillante por el sol y el agua. Y lo más asombroso su experta maestría para nadar me dejaban impresionada.

-¡DIOS MIO!.- Salió de mi boca al comprender que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a un hombre y no cualquier hombre …UN MACHO…cada musculo de ese cuerpo irreal se contorneaba por el esfuerzo del nado que realizaba. La temperatura del ambiente cambio unos grados más alto de lo normal, y al ver como este se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hasta la orilla, sentí mis mejillas calentarse al notar como las gruesas gotas de agua resbalaban por todo aquel cuerpo perfectamente trabajado.

-¡SANTO CIELO, BENDITO EL MAR QUE TE DEJO SALIR!.- Dije al verlo pisar la arena húmeda y sacudirse

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro como si a la distancia hubiera sido posible escucharme, aquello hizo que mis mejillas se calentaran más, pude ver sus ojos azules alzarse sobre sus pestañas aun húmedas para fijarse en mí y a paso lento acercarse.

Me miraba aquel ser divino me miraba y sin desviar sus pupilas azulinas camino cada vez más cerca , mi pulso se aceleró y empecé a sentir las piernas débiles ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto?

Mire nerviosamente atrás mio intentando descubrir a la dueña de tal semental pero no halle nada…aquello me desconcertó más aun…IMPOSIBLE, NO PODIA SER YO LA QUE EL OBSERVABA.

Lo vi a solo unos pasos y la respiración se me torno más difícil, en cualquier momento me desmayaría, se detuvo frente mío y me observo directamente pude notar la diferencia descomunal de la talla y cada pedazo de carne que poseía aquel dios.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Oh claro que gustaba y mucho, es más podría estirar mi mano y tocar aquel macizo cuerpo que en ese momento brillaba con ímpetu frente a mis ojos. Lo mire fijamente y antes de que desapareciera hice una revisión rápida a toda esa masa de carne bien trabajada y por los cielos que se me hizo agua la boca al ver cierta parte que sobresalía de todo aquello, sacudiendo la cabeza intente controlar mis impulso cavernícolas y ´poder emitir alguna palabra.

-Estas bueno.- Salió de mi boca antes de que lo pensara

-¿Qué?

-Que esta bueno el paisaje.- Sentí como la vergüenza aparecía pero no desplazaba al deseo poderoso de tocarlo.

-Ah

-Quiero tocar todo eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tocar aquellas aguas que parecen de sueño.

-¿Estás bien?.- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Mejor estaría entre tus brazos

-¿Qué?

-Que mejor me sentiría nadando con ayuda tuya…ya que eres…¿el guardacostas?

Lo escuche reír y dirigir su mano hasta mi rostro caliente, tomándolo lo levanto para que pudiera mirarlo bien y con una mirada pecadora lo escuche decir.

-Soy aquel sueño que deseas todas las noches y anhelas sentir a tu lado

-Encima mío.- Lo corregí al comprender que ambos hablamos el mismo idioma.

-Así es…dime pequeña muñeca ¿hoy si te quedaras conmigo o como siempre me dejaras deseando poder tocarte?

-Hoy si …todo lo que quieras.- Le dije mientras pegaba mi boca a la suya con urgencia y sentía como sus poderosas manos apretaban mi cintura hasta su húmedo cuerpo.- Oh Terry hoy si me quedo contigo.- Le dije mientras sentía sus dulces labios sobre mi delicado cuello.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento.- Me dijo mientras sentía sus caricias por lugares muy sensibles de mi cuerpo.- Por favor quédate conmigo hoy

-Si si si

Y cuando sentí como su cuerpo aplastaba al mío sobre la caliente arena chille de emoción ¡Al fin pasaría! …lo que muchas desean yo lo tendría hoy.

-Voy hacer que te acuerdes de mí siempre.- Lo escuche susurrar en mi oído y antes de que volviera a pegar sus labios a los míos a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar el molesto ruido del viento, ruido que poco a poco se volvió más fuerte y al cabo de un rato lograba abrir mis ojos ante la cruel realidad de un cuarto escasamente iluminado y notablemente helado.

-MALDICION.- Grite al comprobar que aquel lugar era mi fúnebre habitación y aquel ruido la alarma del despertador.- NO, NO ,NO…POR QUE A MI….SOLO ERAN UNOS MINUTOS…UNOS MINUTOS Y HUBIERA SIDO MIOOOO.- Tape mi rostro al comprender que todo había sido un sueño como muchos anteriores que al igual que ese se vieron interrumpidos.

Logre escuchar que a pesar de mis quejidos el frio viento de la ciudad anulaba el silencio del lugar cual tenue silbido del ruiseñor, resoplando de pura frustración desee aquel verano caluroso y vibrante que ahora cierta parte del mundo disfrutaba y no aquel otoño cargado de frías mañanas, vientos helados y tardes oscuras que normalmente se daban en mi hogar.

-RAYOS … RAYOS…UN VERANO CALUROSO Y VIBRANTE…¿Es mucho pedir? Solo un poco de sol y a Terry Granchester

Sin desear nada más me puse de pie para empezar mis labores del día.

FIN


End file.
